This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically starting the operation of a car-mounted air-conditioner capable of cooling or warming the air in the car room or cabin of a vehicle such as an automobile.
The conventional means for automatically controlling the warming-up of the engine of a car by a timer are disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 107333/75 titled "An apparatus for automatically starting the engine of a car", the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 115019/77 titled "An automatic warming-up apparatus for a car", etc.
Each of the above cited apparatuses causes the engine to be automatically started at a preset time set in a timer so as to warm up the engine. Accordingly, if the air-conditioner is so designed or set as to be started in response to the start of the engine, the air-conditioner will be automatically operated even where the air temperature in the car room is within a suitable temperature range relative to a predetermined temperature, that is, where neither cooling nor warming is necessary.